<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight snack by Proxi_Midnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183673">Midnight snack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxi_Midnight/pseuds/Proxi_Midnight'>Proxi_Midnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxi_Midnight/pseuds/Proxi_Midnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is Tired of you rebelling against him so he decides to make you suffer for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my First time writing here. I love to write smut but get nervous about writing it on Tumblr. </p>
<p>So I hope people enjoy it. </p>
<p>All credits to Divergent series I own nothing or the characters this is just my fantasy and fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up a little startled but mostly stuck in a haze of sleepiness. Warm soft and hungry lips trailed along your neck and jawline leaving wet marks behind. The sensation made your entire body break out in goosebumps but underneath it felt electrified and hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Strong large calloused hands worked their way up your abdomen searching slowly for your breasts. A large muscular leg slumped over your thighs and pushed between them forcing you to spread your legs and pinning you in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fingers danced along the swell of your breasts. You twitched at the feeling and your hands sluggishly reached for the wrist buried under your loose night shirt. </p>
<p>You tried to pull down and removed the hand but you were too weak. The wondering Fingers found your nipples and teased them until they peaked. They pinched and tugged gently at the puffed up nubs. You couldn’t help but lean into him and moan softly. </p>
<p>The feeling caused a bolt of arousal to stir an aching flame between your thighs. </p>
<p>“Wh-what are you doing.” You mumbled barely piecing the correct words together.</p>
<p>There was no reply but you were silenced with a mouth. Your lips locked and opened in the middle. He consumed you through a kiss. His tongue slipped in and You welcomed it. </p>
<p>He began to tug and pinch your nipples harder making you arch your back and moan into his mouth. </p>
<p>You wanted him to stop for all right reasons yet you never wanted someone to take you more than you wanted him to right now. </p>
<p>You should of hated this, You should have snapped out of it and screamed at him. You could probably lose friends for sleeping with him or even your brother four.</p>
<p> He tasted like mint and honey but smelled of smokey cedar and fresh water springs. You felt so warm pressed up against his muscular body. He exuded a heat that could keep you safe in the winter time. </p>
<p>You gasped again as he took one nipple into his mouth and one between his thumb and finger. Your hands relaxed and you allowed him more room to work. </p>
<p>You were so lost in a war deep inside your mind. Between what felt right and what was morally correct. That you hadn’t noticed his lips peppering kisses away from your mouth until his teeth and tongue grazed over your sensitive tips. </p>
<p>He switched from one breast to the other making you whimper into darkness. </p>
<p>“Stay quiet.” He hissed around your nipple. It made your blood run cold. You knew he was right given the fact that six other intiates slept only a few feet away. </p>
<p>It also angered you. How was anyone to stay quiet when someone such as Eric was so skilled in making a person quiver and come alive the way he did. </p>
<p>It was the way he made you feel that kept you submissive to him. In these late hours he could probably get you to do anything he wanted. While during the day. Your mouth and stubbornness often got you in trouble. The fear of getting caught is what kept you from fighting with him now.</p>
<p>You covered your mouth with your hand. Trying to control your breathing would help but it would only get worse.</p>
<p>“Good girl.” He taunted you. Knowing you hated when he said that. Something about it made you wet while also making you cringe. </p>
<p>Maybe it was the acknowledgement of his success in having power over you. Everything he did was controlled and calculated. </p>
<p>You tried to clear your mind. Eric left your breasts and slowly disappeared into the darkness. All you could do was stare up at the jagged ceiling while his lips kiss and nipped at your stomach. You held your breath when he was centered over you sex. He made sure to not touch the most sensitive parts.</p>
<p>His movements slowed to a very gentle and loving nature. This always confused you because it seemed out of place for Eric. He was usually cold and rough, straight to the point. This was where it was dangerous, if you didn’t keep your gaurd up this is what could make you soft for him. This is what would make you fall for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips felt hot as he pressed them into your inner thigh. It felt like he was branding you. He nipped hard enough to catch the skin, not enough to really hurt you. He sucked on the tender flesh and it made your groan deep in your throat. Your chest rose and fell in ragged breaths and your legs shivered. </p>
<p>He kissed moving down. His hand gripped the outsides of your thighs keeping you in right where he needed you. </p>
<p>The warmth spread across your mound and you wanted so badly to thrust your hips up so that he would be aligned with your sweet spot. Instead he went right right the other thigh. Kissing and then biting again to suck on the supple flesh. </p>
<p>The teasing was starting to really set in. You wanted him more than anything and the urge to beg sat on the edge of your tongue.  </p>
<p>“Eric!” You whispered harshly. It was a warning as he placed a chaste kiss against your folds like he would to lovers lips. </p>
<p>You swore you could feel him smirk against you. His grip tightened on your legs as you threatened to shut them. </p>
<p>He continued to kiss your softeness. Tasting the moisture that was collecting there. Feeling heat that was building deep inside of you. Your body shivered again and you tried to wiggle away but his grip was too strong and only added to the effects he had on you. </p>
<p>Slowly and gently he parted your fold with his lips. It made you bite your lip anticipating what would come next. He breathed against you letting cool air hit your molten core. You whimpered alerting him that your gaurd was fully down and that you were his now.</p>
<p>He stuck his tongue out and slowly slid it over your entrance and up towards your clit. You gripped the sheets and gritted your teeth waiting for it.</p>
<p>The Bastard stopped and only continued to softly kiss around your folds again. </p>
<p>“Eric, pleeeease. Please. I need more.” You cried as softly as you could hoping he could hear but no one else would. </p>
<p>Eric seemed to ignore your pleas. He planted a hot wet kiss right over your clit. His tongue darted out quickly causing you to jerk at the sudden attack. A strangled moan slipped up causing you to slap your hand over your mouth. </p>
<p>The man was cruel he had teased you until you couldn’t take it anymore. And now he was licking and sucking on your clit with no mercy. You couldn’t hold back anymore you let out soft quiet moans and your hips started to push up and down. </p>
<p>The bed creaked quietly enough to make you slow your movements even though Eric didn’t let up. Your whole body shook and it wouldn’t be long before you spilled over the edge.</p>
<p>“Fuck you’re wet.” Eric whispered against your hot folds as he slipped a finger inside of you. You were tight but so wet that his finger just slipped right in. </p>
<p>He pushed in until he was buried up to his knuckles, then he flexed his finger around in search of your gspot. </p>
<p>“No!” Was all you could as he hit it. You wanted to scream and cry out how good he made you feel but you had to remain quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sucked on your clit, giving a few good thrusts with his finger before he had you mewling into your pillow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You came hard and Eric didn’t let up. There was no way to stay quiet at that point. You moaned loudly into the pillow gripping it so hard that your knuckles turned white and it started to become hard to breathe.</p>
<p>To your horror the bed creaked to your left and you both froze. Eric moved away from your thighs but laid still against the bed. You peeked out nervously from the pillow to see Will turning to face the wall. After what seemed like an eternity he stilled and his breathing went back to a deep almost snore like rhythm. </p>
<p>You took a deep breath and turned to Eric who was now positioning himself at your entrance. You could feel his tip at your entrance as he leaned forward one hand went to your mouth covering it fully to keep any moans or whimpers in the palm of his hand. His free hand gripped your shoulder as he pushed in. </p>
<p>Your eyes fluttered as he stretched you and filled you up. You were thankful for his hand because a groan of pleasure erupted in your throat. </p>
<p>“Isn’t this better than fighting me all the time?” His voice deep and full of lust. He whispered into your ear before nipping at the lobe. </p>
<p>He didn’t give you much time to adapt to his size but from being so wet it didn’t hurt. He pulled back and pushed in slowly it was almost agonizing. You could feel every inch and detail of the shape of his cock pushing past your walls. </p>
<p>He grunted softly staring down at you. It was more for his pleasure to watch you squirm and moan for him than it was to be intimate with you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You thought to look away but your eyes were locked onto his. Those beautiful yet devilish blue eyes. You wrapped your legs around his waist and tried to match up with his thrusts. </p>
<p>Something changed and you suddenly felt like you could relax and totally let him take care of you. He kept his same slow tempo, only he was starting to push deeper a little harder. Everytime he’d brush against your gspot. </p>
<p>“Next time you mouth off to me at training..I’ll take you like this behind the punching bags.” Eric kissed your neck pushed in deep. You arched your back another orgasm slowly building this time it felt more intense. </p>
<p>“Would you like that? The risk of your brother and everyone knowing how hot you are for me?” Eric gripped your shoulder tighter and pumped in and out of you faster. </p>
<p>The metal frame creaked in the room. All noises seemed to echo around the cement structure and Eric didn’t seem to care anymore if someone heard you. </p>
<p>You moaned lewdly into his hand. Both your eyes became glossy as both of you neared your ecstasy. </p>
<p>Eric grunted a deep and gutteral grunt you could almost feel it through his chest. You begged him with your eyes. He seemed to know what you were saying.</p>
<p>He moved his hand to replace it with his mouth. He kissed you passionately and hard as he picked up the pace. Both you were Moaning as your tongue sloppily danced in your mouths. His hand found your breasts and he flicked his thumbs over your nipples sending you faster over the edge. </p>
<p>Your arms wrapped around Eric’s neck and you held him tightly to you as if his oxygen was the only thing keeping you alive. Your toes curled and your body shook violently as your walls clenched and released. Eric groaned loving how tight you felt around his cock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt sensitive and hot as you came down from your high. Eric nestled himself in the nook of your neck as he neared his own orgasm. </p>
<p>“Eric, please don’t come in me.” You begged him calmly. You meant it but you were stuck in a world of bliss that it didn’t sound meaningful at all. </p>
<p>Eric only replied with growl as let pressed himself deep inside of you before coming himself. He stayed inside of you until he was sure there wasn’t even a drop left. </p>
<p>Both of you lay there a hot sweaty mess. Eric didn’t lean back or pull out until he was completely soft. Once he did you could feel it drip out of you making a small puddle on the bed. Eric said nothing he just pulled up his pants and left. </p>
<p>———-</p>
<p>The next morning you felt sore and tired. You were still forced to get up early and to go to training. You knew today would be hell. All you wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep until tomorrow morning. </p>
<p>“Y/N are you ok?” Tris asked with look of worry on her face.</p>
<p>“Yeah you like shit.” Peter said pushing past to get ahead of the group. His comment and pushiness earned him a few eye rolls. </p>
<p>Your lack of sleep showed, you could barely throw an elbow or punch. You felt like a ghost trying to move a solid object. </p>
<p>Eric walked by and everyone went silent. You swallowed hard and turned to see him staring at you. Once you made eye contact he smirked slightly, just enough for you to notice. He subtly licked his lips. </p>
<p>That was it just that one gesture and you came undone. Your knees felt weak and the fire deep in your sex came to life. You turned away and bit your lip, trying to focus on throwing some punches. </p>
<p>“Looks like I know how shut you up now.” Eric said in your ear sending shivers down your spine.</p>
<p>You would let Eric have his victory because now all you could think about was when the two of you would have a chance to be alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>